pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Mimi (Baby Felix and Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Louise Belcher Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Clawgrip My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Sadness Bright Heart Angry.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip as Anger FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1975 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG